Know Your Shinigami!
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: The Announcer is torturing the 'Yami no Matsuei' characters! Rated T for swearing and some violence. Please read and review!
1. Hisoka

Know Your Shinigami!

I don't own 'Know Your Stars' or Yami no Matsuei!

I got bored and thought of 'Know Your Stars' when reading Yami no Matsuei. So, enjoy!

Victim #1: Hisoka Kurosaki

* * *

Hisoka walked into the studio, reading a book on how to kill and plotting revenge for various reasons. The Announcer cleared his throat. Hisoka looked around as he closed his book and sat down in the chair that stood in the middle of the room.

**_"Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars... know your stars... know your stars..."_**

"Go away." Hisoka said.

**_"Hisoka... isn't really a boy."_**

"What?! Is that you, Tsuzuki?!" Hisoka shouted, getting out his gun.

**_"Hisoka... is really a girl."_**

"What?! I'm a boy!!" Hisoka yelled, getting ready to shoot.

**_"Hisoka... doesn't know I replaced the bullets in his gun with bubble juice."_**

"What?!" Hisoka shouted.

Hisoka fired and all that came out was tons of bubbles.

"When I find you, I will murder you!!" Hisoka shouted.

**_"Hisoka... wants to try out Watari's sex change potion to stay a girl forever..."_**

"What?! You are so dead!!" Hisoka shouted, storming out of the room.

The Announcer heard the door open and close. Hisoka smiled as he got his spare gun out. The Announcer gulped as he said:

**_"No! Don't shoot me! I'm the 'Know Your Stars' guy! I don't deserve to die! No, Hisoka! If you shoot me and kill me, I'll become a Shinigami, too! And I don't want to die!"_**

"Damn... I don't want to spend eternity with you."

**_"Damn right, you won't. I'll bother you more than Tsuzuki does!"_**

All you could hear was gunshots, screaming and loads of crashing. Hisoka left the room unharmed.

**_"Now you know... Hisoka... who is not a boy and is actually a girl who wants to try Watari's sex change potion to stay a girl forever. Oh, and who just shot and beat the heck out of me..."_****_

* * *

_**

Please review. Tsuzuki is next.


	2. Tsuzuki

Know Your Shinigami!

I don't own 'Know Your Stars' or Yami no Matsuei!

Enjoy! Victim #2: Tsuzuki!

* * *

Tsuzuki walked into the room eating a sandwhich and drinking a soda. He saw the chair and finished his soda. He sat down as the Announcer cleared his throat. Tsuzuki gulped.

**_"Know your stars... Tsuzuki... thinks if Hisoka was a girl, he would name him... Hinopa."_**

Tsuzuki started to cry. Hisoka came stomping in.

"What?! What kind of name is 'Hinopa'?!" Hisoka shouted, hitting Tsuzuki upside the head.

Tsuzuki cried even more as he sucked on his soda.

"I... (sniff) didn't say that. It was that mean voice." Tsuzuki said through his sobbing.

"(Censor) you, voice!!" Hisoka shouted.

**_"Watch the language, Hisoka. Anyways... Tsuzuki... hates food."_**

"What?! You're mean!! That's not true! I love food!" Tsuzuki said.

**_"That's what they all say... Tsuzuki doesn't know that Tatsumi and Watari were gay!"_**

Watari and Tatsumi came in, saying:

"We're not gay!"

**_"Proof is in the manga. The hot springs, remember? Or do we need a flashback video to show the enitre world?"_**

"No! No! Not a flashback video!" Watari and Tatsumi shouted, sweat-dropping.

**_"Tsuzuki... is glad Muraki killed Hisoka."_**

"Tsuzuki... I'm going to kill you." Hisoka said, giving Tsuzuki a death glare.

"I don't think that!" Tsuzuki said.

**_"Flashback tape."_**

"NO! I beg of you!" Tsuzuki said.

_"Tsuzuki, who is the person are glad to say was killed by the serial killer, Muraki?''Oh, that's easy! Hisoka!'"_ The tape recorder said.

"Tsuzuki... I'm seriously going to kill you." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki started to whistle as he ran out of the room with Hisoka running after him with a pitchfork.

**_"Now you know... Tsuzuki."

* * *

_**

I hope you liked it! Next is... Muraki! Please review!


	3. Muraki

Know Your Shinigami!

I don't own Know Your Stars or Yami no Matsuei!

Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy Muraki's torment.

* * *

Muraki sat in a chair, smiling with a gun in his pocket. The announcer cleared his throat and into a screen that showed Muraki. He smiled and said:

_"Know your Shinigami, Know your Shinigami... Muraki..."_

Muraki looked around.

_"He plays with Barbie dolls when no-one is looking."_

Muraki growled and got out his gun.

"Who said such lies?!" Muraki asked.

_"Muraki... He also sings Barbie girl in a pink minidress, heels, and makeup... and don't forget he also wears a bra and a thong underneath!"_

"Shut the bullcrap! You have no proof I do or wear anything like that!" Muraki shouted, ready to shoot.

_"Muraki... doesn't know he's a rapist and a general stalker."_

"I'm not a rapist or a stalker!" Muraki yelled, blushing.

_"What about Hisoka, eh? You raped him and probably Tsuzuki, too! Oh, don't rape anyone else, Muraki! Especially not your Barbie dolls!"_

"What the hell are you saying?! I put a curse on Hisoka, and it may look like rape, but it was murder!" Muraki continued.

The announcer snored.

"Did you fall asleep on me?!" Muraki asked.

The announcer continued to snore and then stopped.

_"What, did you say something, you horrible rapist?"_

"I'm not a rapist!" Muraki shouted.

_"Oh, that's right... You run the fast food place Murder Burger and Rape Bell."_

"What the-" Muraki asked before being interupted.

_"You kill people with things on the menu. And with Rape Bell, all the people have to do is ring the bell and you drag them to a dark alley."_

"Are you on drugs?!" Muraki asked.

_"Muraki... he smokes crack when no-ones looking."_

"What?!" Muraki shouted.

_"Oh, wait... sorry... he's an alchoholic!"_

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Muraki shouted, breaking down the door and leaving.

_"And now you know the rapist Muraki... who sings Barbie Girl in a pink minidress, heels, and makeup when no-one's looking and when he works at Murder Burger and Rape Bell. Oh, yeah! He is also an alchoholic."_

* * *

Who do you want me to do next?! Please review people!


End file.
